Physical Attraction
by Goku's Princess
Summary: Videl's little sister comes and visit for a week, and is introduced toa handsome teen by the name of Gohan. She cant keep her eyes off of him, and forms special bond..A/N Please no Flames! R


Physical Attraction  
  
The sun was just starting to wake up over the horizon while Gohan woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He got up slowly as he dresses for his training with his little brother. He walked out of his room and headed into Goten's room.   
  
"Hey Squirt, wake up. We have some training we have to do." Gohan said softly.  
  
Goten rolls over and looks at Gohan.  
  
"Do we have to, Gohan?"  
  
"Yes, because the tournament comes up next week."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Goten rubs his eyes with his tiny fingers and throws on his usual fighting outfit. Gohan waits downstairs until Goten is awake and ready. Moments later, he comes down the stairs and sees bread on the kitchen table with a glass of chocolate milk. Goten really liked the idea Gohan had down, as he attempted to run into the kitchen Gohan stopped him.  
  
"Not until you're finished training. You can get you're strength back with food you know."  
  
Goten whimpered.  
  
"Then, let's get training!"  
  
The two boys walked towards the fighting area, he noticed Videl was there with a girl that seems to be about thirteen.  
  
"Videl, who's you're friend?" Gohan asked.  
  
"It's my kid sister, Brandy. Dad wants us to train together for the tournament this year."  
  
Brandy looked at Gohan. Her eyes looked like it was going to fall out and tried to keep her mouth from opening.  
  
"Damn, he's hot." Brandy thought.  
  
Videl looked at her.  
  
"Don't even think about it, Brandy. He's mine." She whispered.  
  
"You two aren't going out yet." She growled back.  
  
Brandy caught her off guard and kicked her. Videl tried punching her back but Brandy caught it. They started to speed while Gohan and Goten stood there looking like fools.   
  
"Sisters. They like to fight over men." Gohan said to Goten.  
  
"Yeah, I can tell Brandy is totally check digging ya out." Goten whispered.  
  
"She's just a girl with a school girl crush." Gohan blushed.  
  
"I hope that's all it is."  
Goten and Gohan started training, while Videl and Brandy started watching him. Brandy couldn't keep her eyes off of him and sighed happily. Videl felt board, and kept watching them.  
  
"He fights really good." Brandy said.  
  
"Yeah he is, he's been very strong." Videl replied.  
  
"Can you introduce me to him?"  
  
"Sure. I know you feel. I couldn't keep my eyes off him either when I first met him. We became really good friends and nothing more. So if he likes you back, I wouldn't mind if the two of you had a connection. He's a nice guy; maybe I can talk to him about teaching you how to fly. Like he showed me." Videl said.  
  
"Would you?"  
  
"Sure sis, that's what sisters are for."  
  
Brandy hugged her with all of her might. Then, Goten and Gohan stopped training. Videl put a finger up to her sister and told her to a wait a minute as she walks up to Gohan.  
  
"Gohan, will you do me a huge favor?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Can you teach Brandy how to fly?"  
  
"I guess I could squeeze it in."  
  
"You're the best."  
  
Videl ran back to her sister and told her the good news. She was so happy that she almost knocked Videl to the ground until she stopped it. She was jumping for joy, and Videl wanted her to be happy.  
  
"I owe you." Brandy said while jumping.  
  
The two went home, while Goten and Gohan started walking home.  
  
"Gohan, you know Brandy likes you right?"  
  
"I can see. I'm doing a favor for Videl by teaching her little sister to fly. It's not going to kill me. It's not like I'm going to like her back. She's only thirteen. She's too young anyway."  
  
"Gohan, you're four years older then her."  
  
"I see. Come on, let's go home and listen to some music shall we?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
The two boys have headed towards their house. Meanwhile, Brandy told Videl and her father that she was going to run up to the store and pick some soda up. They said "okay" and sooner then she thought she was out in a heartbeat. There were two high school girls that came up to Brandy. They had a knife on them.  
  
"Hand over you're money, pipsqueak." One of the girls said.  
  
"I don't have any."  
  
The girls just laughed and lifted her up and shook her pockets to see if she was telling the truth. Apparently, she was lying. She had a five on her and some change that she was going to use for the soda. Nearby, Gohan was heading to that same store and saw that there was trouble.  
  
"Let her go."  
  
The two girls knew who he was and ran away. He went to check up on her and see if she was okay.  
  
"It was tough back there, are you okay?"  
  
"My arm hurts. It might be broken."  
  
"Come with me, we can fix you up." Gohan soothed.  
  
He took her in his arms and went to the lookout to see where Dende was hiding.  
  
"Dende, are you here?" Gohan called unto him.  
  
"Yeah. What do you need?"  
  
"Videl's sister got herself into a fight with two street girls. She says her arm might be broken."  
  
"Bring her here, I'll see what's wrong."  
  
Dende looked at her and saw that she had a small fracture. It was nothing serious, so he healed her.  
  
"Thanks." Brandy said.  
  
Gohan handed her the five -dollar bill that was stolen from her.  
  
"I think this belongs to you."  
  
"Thanks, Gohan." Brandy smiled, and reached for his cheek to kiss.  
  
"Come on, I'll bring you back to that store and wait for you there. I don't want to see those girls near you or I can have them arrested."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I sure could."  
  
She hopped on his back and he flew back down towards the store. He waited outside until she came back out with a two liter of Coke in her hand. Then, Gohan walked her home.  
  
"Hey thanks, I appreciate what you did for me tonight."  
  
"No problem. I'll see you in the morning and teach you how to fly ok. Say around 9am?"  
  
"Sure! I'll be up and ready."  
  
"You do that."  
  
Brandy blew a kiss and went right back into the house. Gohan had left himself. As the next morning approached, Brandy got on some black paints and a white shirt that reveals her chest. She had big hoop earrings on.  
  
"This will make him fall for me."  
  
Brandy waited for her while he came walking up the street. He saw her appearance.  
  
"Looking' nice." Gohan said.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Gohan and Brandy walked to a big field and he formed a small ball for her to control. She was having trouble holding it and she fell back.  
  
"Gohan, can I sit on you're lap and it could be easier to teach me?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
She sat on his lap facing the other way. He wrapped his arms around her and held the ball in front of her.   
  
"Wow. That looks good." Brandy said, as she saw the ball floating.  
  
"Now control it. If you can control that little blue ball, you're flying lesson is over."  
  
Brandy held the ball as it floated and she seemed she could handle it nicely. Gohan helped her so the ball wouldn't drop and it would keep it from harming her. As the lesson was over, Brandy turned her head and looked at Gohan. She looked into his big black eyes and leaned in. Gohan pulled away.  
  
"Brandy, I know that you're attracted to me, but you are only a baby girl yourself. Thirteen is way to young for me. I think your good looking, but I'm not ready to take the risk of your father getting mad at me, and then upsetting Videl."  
  
"You don't like me do you?"  
  
"I like you as a friend, Brandy nothing else."  
  
"I'm okay with that, really."  
  
Brandy turned away sadly, and walked away. She was hurt so bad that she didn't want to go home and having them see her crying. Gohan flew up to her and caught her.  
  
"Brandy wait, maybe one kiss wouldn't hurt you. If you promise me that you'll accept my answer I'll give you one kiss and that's it. Do we have a deal?"  
  
"Okay. It's a deal."  
  
Brandy led Gohan under a tree. This was about to be her first kiss ever, and she wanted it to be very special and won't ever forget it. Gohan held her hand and leaned in to kiss her. Brandy swung both arms around him and kissed him right back. Then, she let go and kissed his neck. Gohan felt surprised, but uncomfortable.  
  
"Okay, that's it Brandy."  
  
"Thanks Gohan, that was my first kiss ever. And I know it will be the best."  
  
"I'm glad you're happy, but do not tell Videl or her father and everyone else you know okay? This could lead me into a lot of trouble, and I know you don't want to see that."  
  
"No, I don't. You're secret is safe with me."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Gohan kissed her on the cheek and left.  
  
"Awe, this is the best moment of my life." Brandy thought happily.  
  
Brandy went right into the house and went upstairs into her bedroom. Videl came walking in and saw her sister sitting on the bed, listening to headphones.  
  
"Hey sis, how did the lesson go?"  
  
"It turned out to be good."  
  
"Listen, dad and I have a huge meeting we have to go to. And we need someone to watch you so nothing happens to you this time."  
  
"Can Gohan watch me? They say there is bad weather coming that day."  
  
"I know. That's part of the reason. But, okay I'll ask him."  
  
"Thanks, Videl. There is something I need to tell you."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Gohan let me kiss him today."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, but he said only once because he didn't want you're friendship to end with him to end because of it, and he doesn't want our father to get him arrested. Can you keep it a secret?"  
  
"Sure. I said that you two could get together if he liked you back didn't I?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'll see what I can do about Gohan, okay?"  
  
"Thanks, Videl."  
  
"No prob, little sis."  
  
Brandy sat in her room. She was home alone, and she heard a knock from downstairs. She sighed, and went downstairs to answer it.  
  
"Hey-Gohan?"  
  
"Surprise, Brandy."  
  
Brandy was so happy that she hugged him.  
  
"Whatcha doing here?"  
  
"Videl asked me to watch you until she comes back. She says it will take a couple of hours."  
  
"Cool. What do you want to do?" Brandy asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Do you want come downstairs in the basement and work out with me?"  
  
"Sure. I love using the weights. I bought this machine from where I used to live."  
  
"Wow. You saved up for this?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They went downstairs and Brandy has already had her work out outfit on.   
  
Brandy used her usual weights. Gohan watched how used them. He noticed that she was using them in a dangerous way, and she could easily hurt her back.   
  
"Hey, try using them this way."  
  
Gohan showed her the right way to use weights, and she got the hang of it.  
  
"Thanks, Gohan."  
  
"You're welcome, Brandy."  
  
When she was done, she walked up to where Gohan was sitting, on a soft white couch. It had music down there, and she put some music on.   
  
"Are you proud of me?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"That's sweet, Gohan."  
  
Brandy stroke her fingers through his hair and ran them down his cheeks. Then, she planted a small kiss on the cheek. Gohan took her arm and looked at her.  
  
"What is it?" Brandy asked.  
  
"You want to know the right way how to kiss?"  
  
Before she could say anything he kissed her long and hard on the mouth. She let it go further into letting him massage her back. He continued to kiss her and kissed her neck. Brandy felt like she was in heaven.  
  
"Want to go any further?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Not further then second base. I'm waiting until I'm sixteen."  
  
"That's fine with me."  
  
Gohan felt up her thigh and kissed her more passionately on the lips. She let her mouth open as she let him explore her mouth with his tongue. They kept on repeating the same steps. Then he slid his hand up her shirt, and felt her breast. Then, he kissed her neck as he gently releases his hand. He starts to make his way up towards her back so she can feel more relaxed.   
  
About twenty minutes later, the two cradled on the couch as they listen to music.  
  
"That was an interesting experience." Brandy said.  
  
"Yeah it was."  
  
A couple of hours later Hercule and Videl came home.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Gohan." Videl said as she hugged him.  
  
"It's no problem, call me anytime if you need me to watch her. We had a great time today by playing games, and watching a movie. She was great. No problems at all."  
  
"That's great to hear." Videl said.  
  
After Gohan left, Videl went up to Brandy's room and knocked on her bedroom door.  
  
"Yes?" Brandy asked from the other side of the door.  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
"Yeah, come in."  
  
Videl came in and she saw her little sister sitting on her bed.  
  
"So, did you and Gohan kiss at all today?" Videl asked, while bumping her sister.  
  
"Well....."  
  
"Come on, I won't tell dad. You can trust me."  
  
"Yeah we did. We kissed a lot, and it turned out to be a make out session."  
  
"That's good. You're wish has came true, Brandy."  
  
"It has. It's gonna be sad to leave him because of mom coming to get me in a couple of days."  
  
"Yeah, but you two can be friends and write each other all the time. There is the phone as well and you two can always call each other to talk about whatever."  
  
"Yeah. I can see him on my next week long visit."  
  
"That's true."  
  
"I'm going to miss him, Videl."  
  
Just then, Brandy started to storm out in tears along with Videl. She wanted to make things special with Gohan with her last night at the mansion with him. She wanted them to remember everything between him.   
  
"It's going to be alright, Brandy." Videl said as she comforted her sister.  
  
The last day of Brandy's weeklong visit has arrived. Brandy started to head out to Gohan's as she hugged her sister goodbye.  
  
"Good luck, Brandy."  
  
Brandy got to Gohan's door and knocked.  
  
"Hey, Brandy. Looking for Gohan?" Goten asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hold please."  
  
Goten called out Gohan's name and he heard his name when called. He came down the stairs and saw Gohan as he was coming down. He was surprised for who he saw at the door.  
  
"Brandy, what's hangin'?"  
  
"I have to talk to you."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"My mom is coming for me tommrrow morning. I wanted to share this last night with you."  
  
"Come in. Do you want to watch a video?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
The two headed up in his room and they watched the video. After the movie has ended, Brandy looked over at Gohan.  
  
"Do you think we can be together when I'm gone?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"I hope so. I live like a 4-5 hour drive from here. It's a long way."  
  
"I think we can figure things out over the phone when you get back home. It's easier for me to be friends, and we can do the fun things when you come visit."  
  
"Yeah, but what if you find another girlfriend?"  
  
"I'm a single person, Brandy."  
  
Gohan leaned in and kissed her passionately.  
  
The next morning, she went home with her mother and kissed Gohan goodbye and saw him as they drove off, and she waved to him and everyone that was there.  
  
"Goodbye, Brandy." Gohan said quietly.  
  
-Fin- 


End file.
